character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alina Gray (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
Alina Gray= - School Uniform= - Swimsuit= - Doppel Old Dorothy= }} |-| Holy Alina= - Final Form= - Doppel Old Dorothy= }} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Summary Alina Gray (アリナ・グレイ) is one of the main antagonists in the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record and a member of the Wings of Magius, serving as one of the three Magius of the association along with Touka Satomi and Nemu Hiiragi. Alina was born in the Sakae Ward of Kamihama City. Her parents had an art gallery known as "Gallery Gray". At age 8, Alina became fascinated by the transformation from living creature into object, and began trying to depict the boundary between life and death. Alina used time lapse photography and posing skeletons, ultimately creating her first artwork at age eleven. Alina created several works since then, including a picture drawn at age 14 using charcoal that came from carbonized corpses. Alina won an award in Modern Art for her artwork at age 15. However, her painting was discussed at school by Alina's classmates, who said that the only reason Alina made that paint was to win the price (Alina made that work because she was interested in creating art simply to create). The only person who cared for Alina was Karin, a kind girl who liked manga and Alina's works. When a teacher told Alina to prepare herself for the meeting with an artistic judge, the girl ran off. Alina went to a restaurant, where she was found by Karin. There, Karin said she got a letter from the judge, saying she was taken to meet them. Alina read the letter and discovered that her works are so beautiful that viewers will think about them until their death; however, her works didn't have an external theme, and can make people go insane. After reading that, Alina thought she should be more creative and destroyed her painting, saying it's not exciting, sensational, or emotional enough. After that, she believed that her art hadn't external theme and started to think that her brilliance really will fade at fifteen. Alina then decided to go near a river to destroy all her works and then kill herself, but there she met Kyubey, whom asked her to make a contract with him and become a magical girl. Alina thought she shouldn't accept it and decided to make her last painting. The following day, Alina went to the art gallery and destroyed her painting with an hammer, leaving Mayu Kozue (one of the museum workers) shocked. She headed to a roof, with the intention to end her life there. Kyubey told Alina to stop and asked her to make a contract with him. The girl said she wanted Kyubey to go away, and explained that her parents often get mad at her for spending all her time painting, and so made her wish: "I want an area where nobody can disturb me". After saying that, Alina jumped from the roof. Alina landed in a field of flowers, and had set up a video camera to record her death. While floating in the air, Alina finds herself disappointed. She realized that she always had a theme and there was never anything wrong with her in the first place. Her theme was simply her beauty. Suddenly, Alina woke up in the hospital, finding that she couldn't move. She was visited by her friend Karin, whom started crying and said she could have died if someone didn't find her. Karin then left the room and Alina was visited by two girls, Touka Satomi and Nemu Hiiragi. Nemu said they came to hear Alina's thanks for saving them, while Touka said they wanted to have a talk with her. Kyubey appeared and said that the two girls have the same potential she does. Kyubey explained that when she became a magical girl, Alina's "body became able to fight against witches", and that's the "primary reason" why she survived. After that, Alina sensed something, which Kyubey explained is the presence of a witch. Alina entered the witch barrier and fought a familiar, saying that witches and familiars have a unique design, showing interest in them. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher as a Doppel | 4-A, higher as a Doppel Name: Alina Gray | Holy Alina, "Christmas Death Caribou" Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 15 (Alina's Side Story), 16 (Main Story) Classification: Magical Girl, Magius, Death Santa, Lucky Death Santa, Maiden of Mortality and Fortune, Ally of Justice Powers and Abilities: |-|Alina Gray= - Doppel Old Dorothy= Art Manipulation, Paint Manipulation (Can use a sickening paint called tempera), Disease Mimicry (Is regarded as the Doppel of Fever), Body Creation and Size Manipulation (Her paint can harden to form a giant false body), Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. - }} |-|Holy Alina= - Doppel Old Dorothy=Art Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Disease Mimicry (Is regarded as the Doppel of Fever), Body Creation and Size Manipulation (Her paint can harden to form a giant false body), Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. - Uwasa of the Happy Stamp= Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Magic, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 2 and 8. Can live as long as the Rumor of the Happy Stamp exists), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Small Size (Type 1), Invisibility (Uwasa are invisible to normal people), Power Modification (The Uwasa of the Happy Stamp is powerful enough to override the Uwasa of the Fur God, changing its power to cause happy and impossible events, instead of warming the heart of cold-hearted people in change of part of their lifespan), Miracle Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (While talking with a maid, Tsukasa believes that Holy Alina can make miracles happen; the maid agrees because she was the woman who saved Tsukuyo when she was little and they were able to meet thanks to Holy Alina. Alina herself believes that it's not a random miracle, but a power of the Uwasa of the Fur God), Luck Bestowal (Holy Alina was able to save a girl from jumping off the roof and right after the girl also got proposed to by her boyfriend), Rumor Inducement, Rumor Manifestation, Rumor Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Letter Projection. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. }} Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Is one of the three leaders of the Wings of Magius, and was believed by Kyubey to have the same potential as Touka Satomi and Nemu Hiiragi), higher as a Doppel (Her Doppel increases Alina's strenght and powers) | Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to warp the space across several stars with her light construct star), higher as a Doppel (Her Doppel increases Holy Alina's strenght and powers) Speed: FTL (Magical girls can consistently dodge multiple lasers used by Wraiths), likely MFTL+ (Should be at least as fast as Momoko, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to Earth in a few seconds) | MFTL+ (Was able to warp the space across several stars in a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Hikaru) | Class M (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to Touka and Nemu), higher as a Doppel | Multi-Solar System Level, higher as a Doppel Stamina: Very High (Even if the Uwasa of the Fur God consumes a huge amount of energy, Alina was able to use it for several days) Range: Tens of meters w/ energy blasts and light beams. Tens of kilometers w/ her barriers | Interstellar Standard Equipment: Soul Gem, light construct rubik's cube, Uwasa of the Fur God, light construct star Intelligence: Gifted (Is one of the Wings of Magius leaders and is able to manipulate and control lower ranked members of the organisation. She is also a very skilled painter, who created her first famous work when she was 10 and a drawing using charcoal that came from carbonized corpses at age 14) Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Alina is also very crazy and sadistic and tried to kill herself in the past jumping from a roof | The Uwasa of the Fur God consumes much energy and is dangerous to use. Its powers are also negated when the Uwasa of the Happy Stamp is active. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Alina= memoriaal1.png|"A Fine Day to Cool Down" Memoria. alinamemo9.png|"Dive into Summer (Alina/Mifuyu)" Memoria. memoriaal2.png|"Last Work: Alina's Kusouzu" Memoria. memoriaal3.png|"My Bible" Memoria. memoriaal4.png|"Stance on Art" Memoria. nemumemo2.jpg|"Three Geniuses" Memoria. alinamemo8.png|"Three Makes One?" Memoria. alina_memo.png|"What flavor is break time? " Memoria. *'Cube Manipulation': Alina's personal weapon is a light construct rubik's cube, which she can break off parts of to send flying. She can also generate electricity, powerful energy blasts and light streams from it. *'Barrier Generation:' Alina is able to build layers upon layers of barriers, even inside an existing Witch or Rumor's barrier. She traps magical girls in individual boxes, constructs mazes out of the boxes, and waits for them to be devoured by one of the Witches she had attracted. *'Melt in Alina's Work:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Alina's connect allows her to increase her attack by 35%, decrease opponents' precision by 50%, poison them and finally stun them. *'Nine Phases:' Alina's Magia allows her to use her magical cube to shatter it into multiple pieces, send them towards the opponents and generate electricity and light streams to damage Alina's enemies. It can also increase Alina's attack by 35% and can give Alina 70% chance to deal a critical strike. *'Doppel Old Dorothy:' When her soul gem turns black, Alina transforms into her Doppel, Old Dorothy. This Doppel is described as a replica of fever. The Doppel is able to pour out a sickening paint called tempera, which hardens to form a giant false body and attack the enemy. She can also poison opponents, increase Alina's attack by 55% and give Alina 200% chance to deal a critical strike. *'Memoria:' Memoriae are the crystallized memories of magical girls. They are equipable items, each providing different bonus stats and abilities to a magical girl. Alina can use several types of Memoria, but she can only use up to 4 Memoriae at a time. **'A Fine Day to Cool Down:' Allows Alina to ignore [https://magireco.fandom.com/wiki/Evade Evade] effect on enemies. (Active Memoria) **'Dive into Summer (Alina/Mifuyu):' Allows Alina to increase the damage inflicted by her blast attacks and gives her a chance to deal a critical hit. (Active Memoria) **'Last Work: Alina's Kusouzu:' Replace all available discs with discs belonging to the character equipped with the memoria (game only). **'My Bible:' Gives Alina resistance to [https://magireco.fandom.com/wiki/Curse Curse] and increases the damage inflicted by her attacks. (Passive Memoria) **'Stance on Art:' Gives Alina resistance to [https://magireco.fandom.com/wiki/Poison Poison] and increases the damage inflicted by her attacks to enemies affected by status ailments. (Passive Memoria) **'Three Geniuses:' Allows Alina to poison her opponent and decreases enemy's defense. (Active Memoria) **'Three Makes One?' Allows Alina to regenerate her MP (game only) and gives her resistance to status ailments. (Active Memoria) **'What flavor is break time? :' Increases Alina's attack and defense. (Passive Memoria) |-|Holy Alina= holinamemo2.png|"Magical Girl VS Series? Round 2" Memoria. holinamemo3.png|"Rumor Girl Death Caribou" Memoria. holinamemo1.png|Alina Protects the Supreme Body. *'Humanity's Desire as Art Together:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Holy Alina's connect allows her to curse opponents, stun them and increase Holy Alina's attack by 40%. *'∞ De cay:' Holy Alina's Magia allows the magical girl to send her light construct star in the space, warp the space across multiple stars, create several cubes and shoot powerful energy blasts and light beams from them to hit the opponents. It can also reduce everyone's resistance to status ailments, enemies' precision and Holy Alina's defense. *'Doppel Old Dorothy:' When her soul gem turns black, Holy Alina transforms into her Doppel, Old Dorothy. This Doppel is described as a replica of fever. The Doppel is able to pour out ice, which hardens to form a giant false body and attack the enemy. She can also reduce everyone's resistance to status ailments, enemies' precision and Holy Alina's defense. *'Memoria:' Memoriae are the crystallized memories of magical girls. They are equipable items, each providing different bonus stats and abilities to a magical girl. Holy Alina can use several types of Memoria, but she can only use up to 4 Memoriae at a time. **'Magical Girl VS Series? Round 2:' Decreases everyone's resistance to status ailments. **'Rumor Girl Death Caribou:' Increases the damage inflicted by Holy Alina's blast attacks by 20%. **'Alina Protects the Supreme Body:' Gives Holy Alina 25% chance to poison her opponents. Key: Alina | Holy Alina Gallery Alinashaft.jpg|Alina's description at Shaft Exhibition. alinasketch.jpg|Alina's sketch in the Magia Record opening. alinatransformation.jpg|Alina's sketch during her transformation. Alina shaft twitter.jpg|Alina's sketch by Shaft. Alina_by_aoki_ume.jpg|Alina's art by Ume Aoki. olddorothysketch.jpg|Old Dorothy's sketch at Shaft Exhibition. alinamifuyu.png|Holy Alina with Mifuyu. holyalina2.jpg|Holy Alina's concept art by Gekidan Inu Curry. holyalina3.jpeg|Holy Alina's Storyboard. Others Notable Victories: Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Mami's profile (Holy Mami and Holy Alina were used) Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4